


Anticipation

by Cantoris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Impending Chaos, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantoris/pseuds/Cantoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina sizes up the new royal neighbors in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> As we wait for the gingers to arrive this season, a friend and I were discussing the potential of the new season, and the following scene popped into my head. Had to share.  
> ...I also had the notion that hey, if Rumple can be himself, the Crocodile, and the Beast, wouldn't he also make an excellent Witch--er, Wood Carver?

Storybrooke had survived ice. Storybrooke had survived darkness and destruction. Storybrooke had survived just about everything, but as Regina watched the unholy trio tearing through the streets that she still considered hers, she was no longer certain that Storybrooke would survive whatever havoc that Hamish, Hubert, and Harris had in mind.  
What little optimism she had was diminished at the sight of Queen Elinor chasing after her ginger sons in a vain attempt to curb what Regina was beginning to suspect was their natural chaos.  
“And you thought you had it bad when I ran off to Boston to find Emma,” Henry pointed out.  
“You may have a point,” Regina agreed, now watching stoically as Fergus haplessly followed his wife, trying and utterly failing to help rein in the boys.  
“I think I’ll go round up the Merry Men,” Robin offered. “See if we can’t make a difference.”  
Regina’s Love kissed her cheek in farewell, prompting the hint of a smile of her face. As the outlaw leader hurried past Snow and Charming, the prince looked down at baby Neal in Snow’s arms.  
“I’m so glad we just have one,” he muttered under his breath.  
Just as Regina was about to turn away, already mentally plotting the damage control she’d have to arrange, she heard off in the distance:  
“Oi! Archer! Those wee devils are my brothers! Point that arrow at them again and I’ll turn ye into a pin cushion!”


End file.
